


through your teeth

by sarcangel



Series: tumblr ficlets [6]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 20:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19952011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcangel/pseuds/sarcangel
Summary: from the tumblr prompt, "things you said through your teeth."





	through your teeth

“Are you almost finished?” Niall grits out, teeth clenched against the stinging scratch.

“Long lines are the worst,” Zayn says, bent close enough that Niall can feel his breath hitting the back of his neck. “Don’t be a baby.”

He’s stretched face-down on the chair, completely at Zayn’s mercy. Not seeing what Zayn’s doing makes everything worse; all he can hear is the buzz of the tattoo gun, anticipate when it will hit his skin again. It was fine at first, until Zayn got to the bonier bits, and now it feels like the needle’s vibrating down to his bones, burning against his shoulder blade.

Worst of all is that he likes it. Eyes squeezed shut, narrowed down to a square of feeling, Zayn’s hands working over his body, gentle and confident, marking him up. It’s doing his head in; he should’ve known better. He did know better - but, here he is, swoony and lit up, and all he can do is ride it out.

“Relax,” Zayn says. “I’m almost done.” He lifts the needle for a second, and Niall can breathe.

“Louis is going to be so pissed off.” Niall huffs out a laugh. Ten years of nagging, and he’s finally doing it.

“When isn’t he?” Zayn asks, dabbing at Niall’s back with a paper towel. “Final stretch. Ready?”

“No. Yes.” He takes a breath, lets it out. “Just get it fecking over with.”

It’s an interminable few minutes, the tattoo gun layering sting after sting. He feels like a bubble about to burst when Zayn finally pulls back. “All done,” he says, dabbing at Niall’s back a few more times.

Niall turns his head, enough to see Zayn push his own chair back, set his stuff down on the counter. Zayn stands up and stretches, and Niall watches him, face pressed against the vinyl chair, watches his shirt ride up, the ropey muscles of his arms extending and releasing. He’s in a daze, he can explain it away.

“Alright?” Zayn asks, looking down at him.

“Dunno,” Niall says. “Jury’s still out on that one.” He flexes the muscles of his back - tight and hot, pulling against the pain.

“Let’s get you up, yeah?” Zayn’s hands are on him again, peeling him up and off the chair.

He blames in on adrenaline, the way all the blood rushes out of his head when he’s finally standing. Zayn’s so close, and Niall feels like he’s still buzzing - like whatever Zayn did, whatever ink he laid in Niall’s skin, is webbing them together, electric and exposed. He lurches a little, getting his feet.

“Easy,” Zayn says, putting his hands on Niall’s waist. “Might be light-headed for a bit. Hits some people that way.”

“Yeah.” Niall mutters. Why are Zayn’s lips moving so much? It makes it hard not to watch them, not to stare at his full bottom lip, the way the corners of his mouth pull tight and relax. Zayn’s hands are still on his sides, cool against his overheated skin. It makes it easier, to take a step in.

“Niall - “ Zayn’s eyes go wide, but his hands tighten when Niall starts to lean in, bringing him in the rest of the way.

Niall closes his eyes and brushes his lips over Zayn’s - just enough to taste his breath, to feel it go ragged and surprised against his own mouth.

Zayn blinks when Niall pulls back, but keeps him close. He looks completely gobsmacked.

“Thanks for the ink,” Niall says, as the look on Zayn’s face starts to change, as he slides his hands from Niall’s waist down to his hips, as he starts to pull Niall close again.

“Cool,” Zayn says, and kisses him back.

[say hi if you want](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/dinoflangellate)


End file.
